icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09 MeJHL Season
This is the 2008-09 Metropolitan Junior Hockey League season. The league added the development teams of several members of the Southeast Junior Hockey League, which continued to operate. Membership Changes *The rights to the Bethlehem Blast were transferred to the Flemington, New Jersey based New Jersey Renegades. *The league added Team Carolina, East Coast Eagles, Hampton Roads Whalers, Charleston Wolverines, Atlanta Jr. Knights, Florida Eels, Palm Beach Predators, Jacksonville Ice Dogs, Space Coast Hurricanes, and Tampa Bay Bolts to form two southern divisions *The North Jersey Avalanche and Binghamton Jr. Senators were added to the league *The Connecticut Wolves and Connecticut Clippers merged to for the Hartford Jr. Wolfpack Teams *Central Penn Panthers *Hartford Jr. Wolfpack *Long Island Royals *New Jersey Junior Titans *New Jersey Renegades *New Jersey Rockets *New York Saints *Northern Cyclones *Philadelphia Jr. Flyers *Philadelphia Little Flyers *Portland Jr. Pirates *Suffolk PAL Hockey *Troy Eagles *Valley Forge Minutemen *Walpole Express *Washington Little Capitals *Team Carolina *East Coast Eagles *Hampton Roads Whalers *Charleston Wolverines *Atlanta Jr. Knights *Florida Eels *Palm Beach Predators *Jacksonville Ice Dogs *Space Coast Hurricanes *Tampa Bay Bolts Standings Northern Division (unavailable) Southern Division Team GP W L OTL GF GA P Hampton Roads Jr. Whalers 34 28 6 0 198 92 56 Space Coast Hurricanes 34 27 6 1 190 87 55 Atlanta Jr. Knights 34 26 6 2 198 84 54 Tampa Bay Juniors 34 25 8 1 210 83 51 Junior Checkers 34 15 17 2 110 143 32 Florida Eels 34 13 18 3 151 188 29 Charleston Wolverines 34 14 18 1 102 151 29 Tampa Bay Bolts 34 12 21 1 120 185 25 Palm Beach Hawks 34 7 23 4 100 222 18 East Coast Eagles 34 3 29 2 90 234 8 note: The Junior Checkers were indicated as being Team Carolina in articles on the league website but NA3AHL website list them as Junior Checkers and Tampa Bay was listed as only being one team with the Bolts and another team called the Jacksonville Ice Dogs playing in the league for this season Playoffs The Northern and Southern teams held seperate qualifying playoffs for the league championship The three northern division winners and the southern playoff winner qualified for the league championship series. Northern Divisions Semifinals *Walpole defeated Portland 2 games to 1 *Hartford defeated Northern Cyclones 2 games to 1 *Suffolk defeated Long Island 2 games to 1 *New Jersey Jr. Titans defeated New Jersey Rockets *Central Penn defeated Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 2 games to none *Valley Forge defeated Washington Little Capitals 2 games to none Northern Divisions Finals *Walpole defeated Hartford 2 games to none *Suffolk defeated New Jersey Jr. Titans 2 games to none *Central Penn defeated Valley Forge 2 games to 1 Southern Playoffs *Team Carolina and Florida Eels were eliminated in two round robin pools *Jacksonville defeated Atlanta and Hampton Roads defeated Space Coast in the semifinals *Jacksonville defeated Hampton Roads in the final Championship Rounds *Jacksonville defeated Walpole and Central Penn defeated Suffolk in the semifinals *Central Penn defeated Jacksonville in the final * Category:2009 in hockey Category:MeJHL seasons Category:Metropolitan Junior Hockey League